Puritania
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Song fic pessimiste suivant les paroles de la chanson Puritania de Dimmu Borgir.


**Titre** : Puritania

**Auteur** : Yami-Pimeä

**Fandom** : Left 4 Dead

**Genre** : OS, Song-fic, angst, death-fic, drama

**Pairing** : aucun

**Rating** : PG -13 (au moins)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les éléments cités appartiennent à ValvE.

**Résumé** : Song fic pessimiste suivant les paroles de la chanson _Puritania_ de _Dimmu Borgir._

**Note(s)** :

- Ceci est ma première song fic. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire une mais je n'avais jamais réussi à trouver de chanson qui colle parfaitement avec le sujet… Jusqu'à ce jour. Je mettrai un lien vers la chanson sur mon profil.

- C'est assez sombre, pessimiste et accusateur… Et c'est parfaitement voulu. Au vu de ce qu'on fait subir à notre planète et à notre propre espèce, on risque un jour de se prendre un joli revers de bâton, qui ne sera peut être pas aussi cliché qu'une infection transformant les gens en « zombies », certes, mais qui sera violent et ça, j'en suis persuadée…

* * *

_Puritania_

"_We do away with your kind.  
Countdown to exterminate the human race:  
4, 3, 2, 1"_

« Nous abolissons votre espèce.  
Compte à rebours pour exterminer la race humaine :  
4, 3, 2, 1… »

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le réaliser, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le comprendre. Les journaux avaient parlé d'une grippe verte mais c'était l'apocalypse qui les avait frappés.  
Ils avaient vus leur proches vomir leurs entrailles, leurs yeux perdre de leur éclat, leur peau devenir blafarde. Ils les avaient vus perdre leur humanité… Ils étaient les seuls à en avoir échappé.

"_Let chaos entwine  
On defenseless soil,  
Remove errors of man  
And sweep all the weakening kind_."

« Laissons le chaos enlacer  
La terre sans défense,  
Dissiper les fautes de l'homme  
Et balayer toute sorte d'affaiblissement »

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils couraient mais le paysage était le même. Puanteur, destruction, chemin de boue, de poussière et de sang. Assaillis de toutes parts, ils tentaient de survivre face à ces cadavres monstrueux. Ils entendaient leurs hurlements déchirants, tentaient de les abattre mais leur nombre semblait infini. Sans cesse, ils revenaient, sans cesse, ils attaquaient, ils attaquaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.  
Un cri, un survivant tombé sous les coups des infectés. Une ombre noire se jetait sur lui, déchirait sa peau de ses griffes déjà souillées. Il appelait au secours, hurlait de douleur, son visage aspergé de son propre sang, de ses propres intestins. Mais ils couraient, semblant ne pas écouter sa plainte déchirante…

_"I am war, I am pain  
I am all you've ever slain.  
I am tears in your eyes  
I am grief, I am lies."_

« Je suis la guerre, je suis la douleur  
Je suis tout ceux que tu as déjà tués.  
Je suis les larmes dans tes yeux  
Je suis le chagrin, je suis les mensonges. »

Son corps n'était que douleur, c'est à peine s'il avait ressenti l'éraflure. Le sang y perlant les attirait… Le sang coulant dans leurs veines les attirait. Ils se droguaient, oubliant la souffrance, oubliant le sang, ne faisant que massacrer autour d'eux, leurs éclats de rires se mêlant aux hurlements des infectés. Leur humanité disparaissait, comme celle des autres avait disparue, ne devenant que des monstres parmi les monstres, se débattant dans la horde.

Quelque chose s'insinuait dans ses veines, un poison, une malédiction, mais il l'ignorait. Son corps le brulait, il tremblait mais comment le remarquer, dans la fièvre du combat ?

"_Bygone are tolerance  
And presence of grace.  
Scavengers are sent out  
To cleanse the human filth parades."_

« Révolues sont la tolérance  
Et la présence de grâce.  
Les charognards sont envoyés  
Pour nettoyer la parade obscène des humains. »

Ils attaquaient, sans relâche ils attaquaient, par instinct ils attaquaient, car il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait désormais. Ils n'étaient rien, ils étaient tout; ils étaient seuls, ils étaient des milliers; ils étaient vivants, ils étaient morts; ils survivaient, ils exterminaient ils ne craignaient plus la douleur, ils ne la sentaient plus, ils ne craignaient plus la mort, ils étaient la Mort.  
Erreur de laboratoire, attaque terroriste bactériologique, punition divine ? Une fois à l'abri, des questions qu'ils avaient oubliées s'insinuaient de nouveau dans leurs têtes. Ils avaient établi leur souveraineté sur les cinq continents, ils avaient soumis leur propre espèce à l'esclavage et la torture, ils avaient massacrés, violés, ils s'étaient entre-tués lors de conflits pour des raisons futiles, pour des prétextes raciaux ou religieux, ils assassinaient lentement leur terre nourricière, la souillant de déchets toxiques, la polluant, la brûlant, traquant et exterminant les créatures innocentes auxquelles, tout comme eux, elle avait donné vie… N'était-ce pas, dans le fond, un juste retour des choses ?

_"I am pure, I am true,  
I am all over you.  
I am laugh, I am smile  
I am the Earth defiled."_

« Je suis pur, je suis vrai  
Je suis répandu en toi.  
Je suis le rire, je suis le sourire  
Je suis la Terre profanée. »

Son visage trempé de sueur froide pâlissait, son corps recouvert d'ecchymoses tremblait sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il les voyait en train de se soigner, ne prêtant pas attention à lui… Il les voyait, comme des choses et non plus comme des hommes, comme des machines à tuer, des objets, des immondices, des êtres dangereux… Des proies…  
Il recula, s'affaissant, un nouvel instinct contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter s'emparant de lui. Le bruit du verrou les fit sursauter et ils sentirent l'horreur la plus absolue s'emparer d'eux, glacer leur sang, voyant la porte blindée ouverte, entendant la horde se précipiter dans l'abri… Le voyant éclater d'un rire hystérique, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pris de secousses, la peau de ses joues se déchirant en un sourire sanglant.

_"I am the cosmic storms,  
I am the tiny worms.  
I am fear in the night,  
I am bringer of light."  
_  
« Je suis les tempêtes cosmique  
Je suis les vers minuscules.  
Je suis la peur dans la nuit,  
Je suis le porteur de lumière. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'emparer de leurs armes, ils étaient déjà encerclés par la horde. Ils furent arrosés d'un jet d'acide mais ne purent pas bouger, bloqués par les infectés. Roués d'une pluie de coups, ils sentirent leurs jambes se dérober. Dans un gémissement, ils appelèrent le seul d'entre eux a avoir échappé à l'acide… Mais il s'était déjà enfui, les laissant s'éteindre lentement dans une douleur sans nom.  
Courant à perdre haleine, puisant dans ses dernières forces, il s'enfuyait. Il avait échappé à la horde, abandonnant ses compagnons mais pour combien de temps ? La nuit était oppressante et même le plus petit bruissement le faisait sursauter. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il se retourna, entendant un rire derrière lui. Il vit une ombre pâle furtivement disparaitre derrière un bosquet. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se rapprocha de la seule source de lumière, lampadaire éclairant faiblement la rue sombre… Un rire se fit entendre. Un rire hystérique, monstrueux. Pendant un instant, il le vit, son compagnon, celui avec lequel il avait fui, celui avec lequel il avait survécu… Celui qui avait succombé… Puis il le perdit de vue et sentit des mains sur ses épaules, un rire hystérique déchirant ses tympans. Hurlant, il voulut s'enfuir… Il était trop faible. Il les vit s'approcher et ferma les yeux. La douleur s'évanouit… L'obscurité froide devint lumière aveuglante.

_« Earth successfully erased. »_


End file.
